Bloody Snow prints
by Siren of the sea
Summary: Sakura X Itachi. He finds her with no memory. She needed some one there in her life. Two lost souls bound together since one bloody night in the snow.


_**Tittle: Bloody Snowprints **_

_**Author: Siren of the sea.  
**_

_**Parring: Itachi X Sakura**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The snow was red that night. I didn't know why. Did I do this? Do I know any of the faceless corpses lying in front of me? My guess was, I didn't. I was covered in blood,their blood. I could smell it in the air. The metal tang going in my through my nose and into my lungs. I didn't know why but I loved the smell of it. It was filling to me, as was it a treat.

I held the bloody weapon in my hands as a smile crossed my face. Looking at all of these dead corpses, it sent the blood rushing through my veins, like something I've never felt before. One by one, I walked past them, looking at how they where brought to their death by my hand. Some, torn bit from bit. Others had severed limbs, there eyes wide open. They looked as if they where shocked at me for doing this. Why should I care? I don't know any of them, right?

Foot steps that where running from the door, made me look that way. They saw didn't they? They want to kill me, get help so they can end my life as I had killed these people. These where the thoughts running through my mind. I had to get them, before they had a chance.  
So I went to the door, my foot steps quiet, a strange feeling washed over me then, I looked around once more and I could tell that these murdered bodies on the floor where people I knew. I didn't care, I didn't feel sad, upset, or angry. Just, calm. My mind went back to the tiny footsteps that could be heard only by a trained ear. I followed them. And odd enough I knew where to go. A left here and a right there across the court yard and over the fence.  
I could hear some soft sniveling sounds from around the corner. My eyes looked to where the sound was coming from. I slowly walked closer and I soon saw a little shadow. I didn't blink an eye, I didn't feel anything. I just walked closer to the crying little shadow. They soon stopped as they turned towards me and let out a gasp. They where scared, this much I knew. They had probably never seen a killing before in their life.

I stopped a foot away from the child. My grip tightened on the weapon in my hand. I raised it above my head, ready to slice the child as if it was nothing. Then I stopped. Looking down at there face that the moon soon reveled. My heart skipped a beat, my body didn't move. My mouth slowly opened and I was frozen in place.

They looked at me with bright green eyes, Tears streaming from their eyes. There hair was pink and it was short.  
She looked at me as if she was also frozen in place. She didn't get up and run. No, she just stayed still looking at me in the moon light. Why? Why couldn't I kill this little child.

A memory came to my mind. I knew this child, she was one of my, brothers, I think thats what he is. This was one of his friends. So I had a brother. I never would have guessed. This was his little friend, she was quite cute from what I could see. So I slowly put my weapon down back at my side. I looked at her for a few more moments before crouching next to her.

The wind picked up and my red eyes turned to black. There was a faint smell in the air, from the small child, it was like that of the cherry blossom trees from when they bloomed. My free hand reached out to her. there was feer in her eyes but soon it all went away as I put it on the top of her head.

I could read her face, she didn't understand what I was doing, nor did she know why. She soon enough stopped crying. She was still looking at me and I just smiled, she smiled back. When she smiled at me I was a little shocked at what I saw.  
there was no fear in her face, there never had been.

I decided to speak, it would be the first time since I had blacked out. "Why are you here? Don't you have any where to go at this time of night?" My voice was calm and smooth, never wavering. She then looked down at the ground, sad. I didn't understand.

"Well..." She slowly started to speak. "I-I don't know." She looked at him once again. Her mind had been wiped clean and she didn't know anyone. "I don't remember anything that happened to me before today." she said, truth in her words

I nodded at her and removed my hand from her head. This could mean some trouble for me. I looked up at the new moon. I was still covered in blood and the wind was once again piking up. It was ghoing to get alot colder tonight. I finally let out a sigh and stood up. I couldn't do anything for the poor girl. It wasn'ty his fault that the girl had lost her memory.

I turned away from her, deciding to leave her. I would have no use for her in the future. She didn't have any type of skills that I would need. I walked away from her, flicking my blade so the blood came off. I sheathed his blade.

What I didn't think, at the time, was something would ever happen, but when it did, It surprized the hell out of me. The little girl followed me and tugged on my hand. I stopped in my tracks and looked down at her.

"What?" I said in my calm voice. At the time I didn't under stand her, or her actions.

"Your hurt." was all she said as she looked at the arm that she held on too. "Your bleeding. I don't want you to be hurting." she said as she looked at me, her eyes started to fill up with unshead tears. "I have to heal you." She said. She held one of her hands up to the cut that I never noticed, and the tips of her hands started to glow a very faint green color. With in seconds the cut was healed and she smiled at her handy work.

All I could do was look at her. She had just shocked me, she was so young yet she knew how to use healing chakra. Maybe I could use her in the future. I looked at her smile, I couldn't help but smile back at her. That was it, this little girl was going to come with me. I started to walk again, leaving her behind. when I was five steps infront of her I looked back at her. All I said to her was "Are you going to come with me?"

The look on her face was something I would remember for the rest of my life. She ran towards me and she took ahold of my hand once more. I didn't mind.

"What is your name?" Her timid voice came.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Was all I said. "Yours?"

"I-I don't know."

"Sakura." Was all I said. I was still looking forward, but I could tell that she looked at me. Since she couldn't remember her own name, I gave her one that suited her. Her hair was like the pink cherry blossoms and she smelt like the trees also. I thought it was a fitting name. But at that time I didn't know how fitting it really was.

Thre rest of the night we walked. Hours on end, in the snow, by the moon light of the night. We both walked away from the town that we once called home. The cold soon came and the town slowly faded behind us. I don't know how long we walked, but it was till all we could see was a white landscape. I had no intention of stopping, and she didn't either.

That was our first time together, and from that day on. No one came between us. We only wanted each other, but we had no idea that fate had a little twist in mind.

* * *

_**Hello All. I know, I know, I know**_,

This isthe first up date since what how long ago. Once again sorry all.

This is a new story and I hope you all like it. Its just a spurr of the moment thing and I have no huge plan for it anytime soon. But The Idea I have for it it pretty big.

Hope you all like it.

**_x-X Siren Of The Sea X-x_**


End file.
